


Movies and Popcorn

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Billy isn't sure how the group decided that because he likes country music he must like westerns too, but Zack is determined they're going to watch Tombstone.





	Movies and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Tombstone, Wynonna Earp, Louis L'amour, Guardians of the Galaxy, or Jurassic Park.

Billy isn’t sure how his basement became the de facto hang out for the other rangers, but if they’re not training, they’re hanging out in his basement. His mom is thrilled. Billy’s still working out how he feels about it. For the longest time it was his and his dad’s place to further explore their finds, then it was just his space. He still misses his dad. He’s sure there’s a part of him that will always miss his dad. It’d taken him time to not feel lonely in the basement. It’d become a place to not only explore his finds, but experiment. 

Except now Kim wants to know what everything is. Zack is never still and likes to exclaim over things that give him nostalgia. Jason is constantly touching everyone. He seems to like brief hugs and clasps on the shoulder. Trini just rolls her eyes and gives him a commiserating look. Still, he wants them there, doesn’t he?

They’re respectful if he asks for space and Jason doesn’t touch him if he says not to. If they can adapt to his quirks, Billy tells himself, then he’ll adjust to theirs. Even if that means watching a movie Zack says is the epitome of western movies.

“Come on man, you like country music you have to like westerns,” Zack cajoles.

“I thought this was because Trini and Kim are obsessed with Wynonna Earp?” Billy points out.

“Besides country music and westerns are two different things,” Jason agrees.

“I had an aunt who was obsessed with Louis L’amour,” Kim puts in.

“Who’s that?” Trini frowns from where she’s sprawled on his couch twisting a twizzler in her hand. Billy had had the couch, TV, and one recliner chair before his friends started using his basement as their hang out spot. His mom had helped him find another comfortable chair at a garage sale. Thankfully Jason had been available to help him move it in.

“He’s a writer,” Kim shrugs as she answers Trini. “I could never get into it.”

“I had an uncle who was obsessed with John Wayne,” Jason offers.

Billy frowns. “What does this have to do with this movie?”

“Nothing,” Trini shrugs. “Just keeping with the western theme.”

“Can we just let Zack play the movie?” Kim questions. “Then we’ll introduce you to the fun that is Wynonna Earp.”

“This is not going to have Officer Haught in it,” Trini grumbles.

Kim drops down next to her on the couch and takes a twizzler. “But it will have Doc Holliday.”

“How did we get from country music to westerns?” Billy asks Jason.

Jason shrugs. “Zack really wanted to watch Tombstone? Come on, we’ll go listen to what you want to while we make popcorn.”

Billy nods his agreement before the two of them head upstairs. As he turns on the radio and Jason puts popcorn in the microwave his mom comes home. She greets Jason with a wide grin and fusses over them, offering to bring the popcorn down.

“We’ve got it,” Jason sooths.

“Do you guys need drinks?”

“Already have some,” Billy reassures. “And we’ll remember to bring up the glasses this time.”

“What are you guys watching?”

Jason shrugs. “Don’t know yet. They’re still deciding.”

His mom nods, then heads to her room to change out of her work clothes.

“I thought we were watching Tombstone?” Billy frowns.

“When was the last time Zack remembered to bring over the movie he wanted to watch?” Jason points out.

Billy agrees. Zack’s so preoccupied with caring for his mom he tends to be a bit forgetful when it comes to other things. They’re all trying to be supportive.

Billy’s mom comes back in wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She takes them in then asks, “Is anyone staying for dinner? We could order pizza.”

“Don’t tempt Trini,” Jason quips.

“I think you mean you,” Billy teases lightly.

Jason laughs. “I ate way too much last time, but it was so good.”

“We’ll ask,” Billy placates his mom.

She nods as the timer for the microwave sounds. Jason upends the popcorn into several bowls as he puts a second bag into the microwave. Kim joins them in the kitchen and greets his mom. Then she turns to him. “Zack left his movie at home.”

Jason gives him a look that says the two of them already knew this. 

“So,” Kim continues. “We can’t decide between Guardians of the Galaxy and Jurassic Park. What do you think?”

“Jurassic Park,” Billy tells her. They already know it’s one of his favorites and he doesn’t feel like watching Peter lose his mom or a friend.

“Dinosaurs sound like a good idea,” Jason agrees.

“We’ll get you to watch Wynonna Earp one of these days!” Kim declares.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason laughs. “Just not today.”

Billy relaxes into a kitchen chair as they wait on the second bag of popcorn. He listens to Jason and Kim make small talk with his mom and decides that he likes this, having all the rangers as friends, even if they invade his space on a regular basis.

Trini is still eating twizzlers when they get downstairs, but she’s moved to the chair. Zack is asleep in the recliner. Trini shrugs. “I got him to sit still for more than five minutes.”

Billy gets a blanket and covers Zack. Kim gets another blanket then squeezes into the chair with Trini. Jason hands them on of the bowls of popcorn, making sure their drinks are in reach, then sits on the couch. Billy settles on the couch next to Jason. Jason starts the movie, then hands him his popcorn. Billy scoots closer so they can share. Jason slings his arm over the back of the couch, “This okay?”

Billy shrugs. “I’m good.

Jason grins, then grabs a handful of popcorn. Billy glances at all of them. Zack is snoring softly. Trini and Kim are cuddling. Jason looks relaxed as he slowly eats his handful of popcorn.

“Do we want my mom to order pizza?” Billy remembers to ask.

“Pizza?” Zack asks jerking awake.

Jason tosses a kernel of popcorn at him. “Go back to sleep. We know what you like.”

Zack catches the popcorn and shoves it in his mouth before agreeing and rolling back over. 

“I think that is a yes to pizza,” Kim laughs.

“I’ll tell my mom,” Billy agrees.

“I’ll go,” Trini volunteers. “You got the popcorn and besides this is your favorite movie.”

“Thanks,” Billy grins.

“You’re welcome,” Trini calls from the stairs. “Besides it lets me get your mom to vouch that we aren’t doing anything depraved down here.”

He raises his eyebrows at Jason.

“Nothing more depraved then watching dinosaurs eat people,” Jason teases.

Billy shakes his head, then leans back into the couch, taking a handful of popcorn. This isn’t the same as him and his dad, but this is good too.


End file.
